Gemini
by lumenaquas
Summary: One is obsessed with atonement for their past, the other is obsessed with securing their future. How will things unravel? Slight AU
1. Prologue

_Dear Mr. Kannagi Yuu,_

_You have been selected for admission and are authorized to report to the Far East branch, Japan, on July 3rd 2070, before 10:00 AM. You will find information in the inclosed instructions regarding baggage, funds, living area, and other matters pertaining to the admission. You will also undergo another aptitude test and health examination to confirm your compatibility to the Oracle cells._

_You are to be congratulated on this opportunity for admission to the Anti-Aragami Punitive Force, for it comes only to a select few of humanity's youth. It presents a challenge that will demand your best effort. Therefore, it is suggested that you give serious thought to your desire for a military career as, without proper motivation, you may find it difficult to conform to what may be a new way of life._

_I am wishing you a full measure of success and satisfaction as a member of the New-Type God Eatersand later as a commissioned officer in humanity's last defense organization, Fenrir. I have high hopes for you._

_Sincerely Yours,_

**_Johannes von Schicksal_**

_Director of the Far East branch_

_—-_

_Dear Ms. Kannagi Yana,_

_You have been selected for admission and are authorized to report to the Far East branch, Japan, on July 3rd 2070, before 10:00 AM. You will find information in the inclosed instructions regarding baggage, funds, living area, and other matters pertaining to the admission. You will also undergo another aptitude test and health examination to confirm your compatibility to the Oracle cells._

_You are to be congratulated on this opportunity for admission to the Anti-Aragami Punitive Force, for it comes only to a select few of humanity's youth. It presents a challenge that will demand your best effort. Therefore, it is suggested that you give serious thought to your desire for a military career as, without proper motivation, you may find it difficult to conform to what may be a new way of life._

_I am wishing you a full measure of success and satisfaction as a member of the New-Type God Eaters and later as a commissioned officer in humanity's last defense organization, Fenrir. I have high hopes for you._

_Sincerely Yours,_

**_Johannes von Schicksal_**

_Director of the Far East branch_


	2. Chapter 1

**A.N: Hola! Lumen here uvu this is like my first attempt on making a multichapped fanfiction and tbh i'm really psyched! o(w)o as you had probably guessed Yuu and Yana are twins. I thought it wouldn't be fair for the Fem!Protag to be abandoned like that so i put her in the story as Yuu's twin sister. This fanfiction will be based from my point of view and mostly revolves around the twins' new life. Some plot may or may not turn out like the canon ones so… yeah.**

**Do review or rate please! I would really appreciate some constructive criticisms!**

* * *

><p>The year is 2070.<p>

The world as we know it is had gone forever a long time ago. Humankind, who for centuries had been at the top of the food chain, find themselves replaced by terrifying creatures that emerged out of nowhere 20 years ago. Life forms that devoured anything and everything—even their own kind—and took the forms of what they have eaten. The world soon called them under a single name, one that instills fear to everyone who hears it until this very day…

The violent Gods.

For over the past 20 years, humans have raged war against the Gods, in desperate attempt to survive at all cost. Yet, humans also have sustained severe casualties, for the Gods can never be truly killed with the conventional weapons they currently possess. When all hope seemed to be lost, the Fenrir Corporation gave birth to an elite fighting force that is capable of countering this oncoming threat.

The God Eaters; humans who undergo intensive training to learn to control God Arcs, which they are paired to with Fenrir's "aptitude tests", and they use such formidable weapons to fight against the said Gods.

However, even those whom capable of defeating the Gods are not immune to Death itself. Throughout the year, humankind has given up on waging war and is now focused on self-preservation. The Fenrir Corporation who gave birth to the God Eaters now served as the beacon of hope as it unites all humanity under its protection. The organization had been recruiting a lot of new members at an alarming-rate, until several of them were diagnosed as the New-Type of Gods Eaters…

The two of them, happened to be twins; Kannagi Yuu and Yana.

The first time they received the letters that bear the news, Yuu could swear he had never seen his twin sister giggling and squealing so much that the neighbors had to dash into their home in case the Anti-Aragami walls near their house got breached.

"YES!" the blonde girl continued to spin around their living room, her braided hair flowing in sync with her movements. Then her cerulean hues shifted into its counterpart belonging to the young man. "Yuu! We're going to be God Eaters! Finally!"

The blonde male tugged his lips into a smile—although somehow it felt so stiff. "Y-Yeah…" Yuu replied, only to turn his eyes back into the letter in his quivering hand. The surface of the paper had slightly wrinkled from the amount of sweat his hand produced. His chest was filled with a mixture of emotions; and not the good ones either.

Yana continued her little victory dance, seeming unfazed by her brother's attitude. "Oh man oh man… We won't have to starve ourselves anymore! And no more scavenging those rich bastards' trashes!"

Frankly, Yuu had never been bothered with the idea of eating other people's leftovers, and running around risking their lives outside the Anti-Aragami walls to find parts and materials. In fact he quite enjoyed it—the feeling of adrenaline rushing through his veins while he hides from the notorious Vajra, or attempting to outrun an Ogretail while carrying their loots… As long as he could keep his sister safe in his sight, he was okay with it.

But now that they were summoned to the Den as God Eaters recruits—a New-Type at that (not that Yuu knew what it means)—his attempt to live peacefully with the only family member he has left was meaningless.

A sigh escaped the blonde male's lips as he rubbed the nape of his neck. His cerulean hues shifted onto the surface of the iron door that led to the Den's entrance. Yana had already gone ahead several minutes ago, still hard-headed even after Yuu convinced her to bail on the last minute. "If you don't want to join that badly, just leave. I'm okay with joining on my own, y'know." Her voice still rung inside his head.

'_That Yana…_' he shook his head, then rummaged his sweaty hands into the pockets of the coat that Fenrir provided for them. Either it was customary for the organization to provide newcomers with their uniform, or their former clothes were too pitiful to look at. '_How am I supposed to leave you in this kind of place?_'

Sometimes he would wonder how universe decided for them to be twins when their personalities are practically the polar opposites of each other. If Yuu tends to watch things unravel from afar then Yana would be the type of person who charges into the situation rashly, or if the latter tends to speak a lot Yuu would much prefer to listen—the list goes on and on and on. Yana also has this obsession over the idea of being a God Eater, which from Yuu's theory rooted from the incident on _that_ day.

The teenager leaned his back onto the wall, his gaze now facing upwards towards the ceiling. If only their parents were still alive… What would their reaction be? Their father would certainly be thrilled by the news as there would be more time for them to meet in the Den… and their mother was a God Eater, but she's not that type of person who would force her own career to her kids…

"AAAAAAH!"

A blood-curling scream coming from the other side of the door interrupted Yuu's reminiscing moment. The fact that it sounded like Yana's voice sent this unexplainable chilling sensation through his body. The blonde male jolted up, standing, yet his feet wouldn't let him walk towards the source of the scream. '_What… What's going on in there?! Yana!_ '

"Must be the armlet…" The receptionist commented in a nonchalant manner.

Yuu turned his gaze towards the older male. "W-What do you mean by that?! What's going on in there?! She's not hurt, right?!"

"….Mr. Kannagi, please relax." The receptionist slightly threw his head back from the panicking teen, his nose wrinkled. "You can see for yourself now."

Right after the receptionist finished his words, the iron door flew open. There was a good pause before Yuu could muster enough self-composure to regain control of his feet and started walking into the room. His mind starting to picture all the worst things that could possibly happen; finding his sister's lifeless body on the middle of the room, or worse, she wasn't compatible with Aragami cells and was turned into one.

'_Please let me be wrong. Please let me be wrong…._' He chanted the words repeatedly in his mind.

Fortunately, as he reached the other side of the door, his eyes were greeted by a large, hexagonal chamber with dirty beige-colored tiles as floors. Something resembling to metal plates were secured onto the walls as if serving as a protection from anything within the chamber. If his guess was right, the chamber was probably 10 meters high in height. Across the chamber was a two-way glass with the frosted part facing the large space beneath.

There was no blood whatsoever.

Yuu blinked once. Then twice. 'What…'

"Sorry for the wait." A voice interjected his thoughts from the intercom. Yuu couldn't tell if it was a male or female's due to the bad quality of the sound system. "Welcome to the mankind's last fortress; Fenrir."

"Where's my sister?!" Yuu exclaimed. A sigh was heard from the sound system.

"She is waiting for you on the next room." The voice sounded rather tired. "It would be wise if you comply to this procedure so that you can catch up to her as soon as possible-"

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT! I heard her scream just now! What happened?!"

There was a sudden blow from the speaker which Yuu translated as sigh, and the blond saw one of the silhouettes in the frosted glass putting their hand on their hips. "Mr. Kannagi, we can assure you that your sister is _very_ healthy and now waiting for you. We even have her compatibility result. Do we have to personally come down there and hand you the paper?" Her voice was stern.

Heavy silence overwhelmed the chamber as Yuu hesitated. Then again, even if they did something to her, Yana is not the type who would give up that easily. She's Kannagi Yana, for Pete's sake! There should at least be a casualty from Fenrir's side before they could take her down.

Maybe they're right after all… He should stop being so worried, shouldn't he? It's only been several minutes into the Den and he's already freaking out like that. This job really suited him ill—considering how Yana practically lured him into joining.

Yuu let himself inhale as much as oxygen his lungs can contain to calm his jotting nerves.

'_She's fine. Your sister is fine._'

But he still couldn't rest yet as the speaker continued her previous broadcast. "We will now test your compatibility as a member of the Anti-Aragami Punitive Force—or as you also know, God Eaters. When you are ready, please head to that case on the center of the room."

Cerulean hues followed the direction the speaker spoke of, stopping on a rather odd-looking machine that looked like a giant mechanic suitcase with Fenrir's emblem slapped on the front. Yuu moved closer, approaching it, only to see a rather large copper-colored sword resting on the base. Upon closer inspection he also noticed below the large blade was a dull-colored shield and something that looks like a short sniper with the same color.

Just from the looks of it, he could tell that it was a God Arc.

Yuu lifted his gaze towards the upper panel, suspended in the air by four slim metal rods. Another red object was attached on it, as if it was a matching piece with the one attached to the lower panel. Something shiny below the red object caught his eyes. Are those…. Needles?

"Now please place your dominant hand on the provided space." they must be referring to the red object on the lower panel.

Yuu followed the speaker's instructions and did as he was told. His right wrist fitted perfectly on the red object and his hand gripped the God Arc's handle. He wondered if they were especially customized for him.

Several second passed, a feeling of uneasiness starting to crept on the blond adolescent. His hand was freezing yet it started sweating again. Needles… Matching pieces—

"DON'T TELL ME—!"

Before he could retract his arm, the upper panel abruptly dropped and clamped the blond's wrist under its pressure. It took him a moment before his mind could register the severe pain from thousands of needles penetrating his skin, injecting some kind of a liquid that felt cold as it coursed through his veins.

Yuu couldn't hear anything aside from the ringing in his ears and a muffled sound of him screaming. The pain was so immense that his wrist started to feel numb as he tried pulling it out in a futile attempt. For a second there he felt like he was about to throw up from his distorted vision, but then the machine stopped rumbling and the numbness on his wrist starting to fade away.

The next thing he saw was the panel opening up, revealing the red armlet that was now attached on his wrist. He lifted the weapon from the case, raising it under the bright lights of the ceiling as he paid closer attention to the object on his wrist. Somehow it was way lighter than he had expected.

'_…is this… My God Arc?_' He let the question sink while adoring how the red armlet and the weapon looked so cool. Now he couldn't wait to show Yana.

As if the sight wasn't amazing enough for him, he noticed a black vein-like thing suddenly separated itself from the luminous yellow core of his God Arc before then sticking itself into the armlet. A moment after that the veins in his hand turned black as it twitched before turning back to normal. Is that how the God Arc bonds with its wielder?

"Congratulations." The speaker interrupted Yuu's thoughts, this time sounding amused. "You are now one of Fenrir's Far East Branch newest God Eater."

"This concludes the Aptitude test. Now that we know you're a match, you will be receiving a medical check up next." The silhouettes behind the one-way glass started to fade away. "I'd like you to wait in the room beyond the door beneath this observing window… where your sister is."

Yuu turned his gaze downwards to the door across the room that he had failed to notice the first time—somehow. "If you start feeling unwell, don't hesitate to let us know."

"We all have high hopes for you."

Click.


End file.
